sounds_of_silencefandomcom-20200214-history
Stealth and Assasination
Stealth and Assassination 'Overview' Pre-requisites: *'Swordfighting(Up to the advanced level)' *'Advanced: Clearly understands and demonstrates' *'the 3 rules of swordfighting, taunting and volleying.' *'Long Range' *'Infiltration' It is recommended that you know some about espionage as well, but that is not needed. These skills call for skills across the board, and for good reason. Many of the things in this book could be seen as common sense, however, knowing is not doing or even understanding in some cases. If I say you need to know something, or if I just mention a technique that wasn’t included in this book, that means it was in one of the pre-requisites and you’ll have to go look it up in another book. These are the defining “ninja” subjects, and I find them to be very useful. 'Role of a Ninja' When you’re using the skills of stealth, your role is a support role. (I use the term support because it’s not always/just an active combat role) You may be gathering tactical info during a raid. You may be scouting an area. You may be picking off enemies. You may be creating a diversion. Or maybe you’re just practicing for the fun of it. You may even be fighting normally, if needed. Usually, you’re on your own or with one other person when doing these things. Any more than two people and you’re too easy to spot. 'Stealth' Cover and Movement Cover In stealth, you want cover for as long as you can have it. Being in cover means you cannot be seen by anyone hostile to you or would reveal your position. Remember, it’s your enemy’s line of sight that counts. You will have to account for what they can and can’t see, or what they may or may not see if you don’t know the enemy’s position. When in cover, you must always plan your next movements in advance before doing them. When you do them, do them as quickly as possible to reduce your time in the open. Generally, you move from Cover to another Cover spot that’s closer to your objective. This objective may be inside the opponent’s base, or a hiding place for sniping from, or somewhere to assassinate with a sword. It could be any number of things. When planning, account for enemy line of sight, potential enemy line of sight, distance to travel, alternate routes, timing(should you wait for some reason?), and how you may escape if you are discovered. Back Door Method The back door method is when the long way is the stealthy way, and it often requires walking a long distance to get behind the objective(usually an enemy base). This mostly applies to huge places where hostiles only pay attention to the fast and easy way in. Use what you know about infiltration to get in the back. Giveaways There are things that give you away more easily if you have them. Having more than two people together is a huge giveaway. Equipping certain tools makes loud sounds that could alert people that you’re nearby. Holding tools or wearing large hats(usually ones that point up) can also give you away. If there is bubble chat, that can be a huge giveaway. Getting close enough for people to see your name CAN be a giveaway. Wearing bright or distinctive colors from the place. Ex. Wearing neon. Your shadow can give you away. Camoflauge Personally, I’m not a big user of camo, and I don’t think it makes a big difference, but it certainly makes a difference. Ex. wearing grey in an all grey place will help you! If you want to make camo, if you’re BC, then get a picture of the texture you want, and use a picture program to repeat that pattern over and over until you are satisfied(what you do in the picture editing is really up to your discretion, as there isn’t a “right” way to do it). Let’s not forget, bricks aren’t the only thing you can blend in with. Wearing the enemy’s uniform can be amazingly useful if you have a feel of how to use it to your advantage. In this case, you wouldn’t want to get close enough for people to see your name, but you would want to turn around sometimes to look like you’re on their side. Using an enemy uniform changes case by case, so use logic and you’ll be alright. Your hats can be a big indicator of who you are, so dropping them may be preferred(or switching to common hats). Don’t skip over the possibility of completely copying an opponent’s looks to help your stealth. If you have the items they wear, you might as well. Loud and Soft These describe the different “modes” that stealth has. Soft is when you haven’t been discovered. *'Soft is all about being careful and planning things out. 'Loud is when you have been discovered. *'Loud is all about being fast, and either escaping or fighting. 'It is important to be able to tell when you have and have notbeen discovered. If you think it’s Soft when it’s really Loud, an enemy will catch you. If you think it’s Loud when it’s really Soft, then you may give yourself away for nothing. Sometimes opponents will pretend not to notice you and will try to dispose of you when you’re offguard. The most common sign of this is when an opponent looks in your direction when they could have noticed you, and then quickly turns away and/or stops to talk. Fight of Flight When it comes to your survival when you’re found out, you generally have Fight or Flight as options. Fighting is the better option if you can defeat them and be on your way, or if you have no way to escape. Flight is the better option if you’re overpowered and think there’s a good chance you’ll lose if you fight. You should have already have considered the possibilities of your escape before such a situation happens, especially if dying means you have to spawn in a galaxy far, far away. A good part about running away is that it may scatter the hostiles and allow you to fight one or two at a time. Shadow Spotting Shadows are a great way to get an idea of where someone is. You want to first spot the shadow, then give it your best guess as to their exact location. This info can help in a variety of ways. It may let you see them coming, so that you can hide in advance. It may give you insight of where you should and should not move to. This applies to you too, so be aware of where your shadow will be when you’re on the move(if there are shadows at all). (If the X-Ray technique works for you, then using other people’s shadows would be unnecessary as you could see all of their exact locations anyways) Dodging This dodging method is to help you evade projectiles while going closer to a destination. Use Classic control. Keep your screen pointed at the enemy(s). Hold spacebar, and use A and D to move back and forth. Try to be unpredictable. If you’re trying to escape with it, try to quickly move in one direction, but don’t be predictable. (It may not be easy balancing speed with predictability) Flying Sword By this point, you should know this technique by heart. If you really don’t know it, look at either Infiltration or sword fighting and you will find it. The best use of Flying Sword in stealth is being able to move under the map. Knowing this is vital, and can save you a lot of trouble. Just make sure to keep yourself low enough below the map where people cannot see your name. But, you can also use Flying Sword to get to any number of places and areas, making it a must-know for stealth and assassination. Stealth Plane Let’s not forget planes. Planes can also move underneath maps to avoid detection. Fly low enough so that your name can’t be seen. This is a very fast method, so knowing this is a huge plus when on a map with planes. 'Assasination' Sniping The first thing you need is a place to snipe from. Wall-shooting/The Turret should be taken into account, as they can assist in keeping you stealthy while you snipe. When choosing a sniping place, consider your enemy’s line of sight, their potential line of sight, how stealthy your weapon is(do you SEE or HEAR the projectile?), how obvious or commonly used the sniping place is, how much distance your weapon can reach vs. how much you can see from the position. Take your time in making shots. After you fire, it may be best to get out of sight for a small amount of time. (Reason behind this: After hearing shots or being hit, enemies will look around for the shooter. If you'’re not in sight when they look, you’'ll be a lot safer.) Sword Assassination There are 3 primary ways to assassinate with a sword. #1: Chop This will work in many, many places, so it’s the best one to know. First get to a high area above where an enemy is/will be. Jump off, and single click once in midair, double click when you hit the ground. If you hit directly, this will kill faster than they can respond(usually). #2: Flying Sword You should know this technique by now. Fly up high, and then equip your sword. When you land, double click and try to directly hit an enemy. The higher you drop from, the faster you fall. The faster you fall, the better chance of success. Generally speaking, this won’t be enough for a kill, and you’ll have to quickly attack again while they’re still surprised. #3: Sword Missile You should know this technique by now. Set up a sword missile somewhere where you think someone will walk, then go into hiding and watch. If someone walks on the exact spot you planted the missile, activate it and you’ll hit them. Use Knife(another tech. you should know) to break your sword to increase Sword Missile’s damage to a threatening amount. (There isn’t a point if you don’t use knife) This is the only sword technique that can truly hit from a long range. Which one should you use? Chop is great in maps with many elevations, or cliffs surrounding the map. (Chop is ineffective on flat maps) Flying Sword is best when neither Chop nor Sword Missile is a good choice. Sword Missile is good in maps with narrow spaces, walkways, or halls. (Sword Missile is not good in highly open maps or tiny maps) Hat Weight (You can learn the properties of Hat Weights in the Way of the Sword book series.) Heavy hat weights are great for the Chop technique. Moderate hat weights will work for Flying Sword. Light hat weights will help you with some infiltration techniques, such as Sword Jump or Rebound Jump. 'Closing' Stealth & Assassination are two very fun subjects, and they'’re vital if you are to learn the ways of the ninja. I always like feedback on my works. I hope you enjoyed.